


Alternate Universes Written on Paper

by PesterJester



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU, AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, OC, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: A little book of AUs
Kudos: 2





	1. Like Father, Like Daughter.

"I bet you've been wondering just where that dark book has gone, huh? welllll!! its! right here!!"

In her hands was the Dark Prognosticus! This whole time she had it and she never bothered with telling anyone?! They spent all this time looking for it and getting ready for some battle and she had it?! Blumiere knows that she loves pranks and jokes but this is too far!

"hehe! Not only do I have it but the pages are all-"

She flipped the book open to reveal every page was blank! Every single one of them! How could this be?!

"-BLANK!! yes all blank! so now! I CAN WRITE MY OWN PROPHECY IN IT! CHAOS HEART!!"

Around her small body dark power began to form, her jester garb being gently ruffled by the sheer amount of power that this small amount of darkness had.

"I SUMMON YOU!!!"

thus it formed, the heart began to rise above her and she lifted a disembodied hand up towards it, the dark magic flowing straight up to her hand and forming into a dark wisp of fire. All around began to quake and the sudden roar of the void could be heard as the Chaos Heart’s revival brought it back into existence.

"AND WITH YOUR POWER I SHALL REVIVE-"

Even more of the Dark Energy began to surround her body, the void began to spread and its roars got louder.

"THE PLEASER OF CROWDS!"

the ones who cared for her...

"THE MASTER OF DIMENSIONS!"

the ones who raised her...

"MY FATHER!"

her family...

"DIMENTIO!"

Could only stare in a mix of shock and grief as De Lusionale summoned her father from the Underwhere.


	2. You're Mine!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleaser of Worlds and Master of All, Dimentio, has been trapped in isolation for thousands of years now.

Alone… Isolated for well over 3000 years. In secret he could easily care for his world, keep it hidden under the ancient Origin Veil, watch over the world from the Origin Hall. Alone for 3000 years but able to have his perfect world. This is the price he must pay, endless loneliness. His plan was truly perfect and so clever. Simply don’t use Luigi, keep the heart to himself, flee to somewhere they couldn’t get to and let everything be destroyed. Remake everything from scratch, recreate everyone as well, and give them false memories to make them think that they had won. If they believed that they were the winners they would never come looking for him and his world. Even if they did find it there was no possible way to get to him. He was trapped in a small dimension where he had control over everything… but he could never leave and the only way in was so well hidden and protected.

However things changed when he noticed familiar people entering his world, people who had broken through the Origin Veil, the Heroes of Light, joined by the ones he once worked with as well! Blumiere, Nastasia, O’Chunk, Mimi, and a new one, Timpani. They were joined by one of his own people, one of the ones he made himself. That damn traitor, he left the world he made for him and brought in foreigners who could hurt those within! However, he can’t assume, they might be interested in exploring, they might not know about their god, unaware of Dimentio. Yes perhaps all may go well and they will leave after finding out that there is nothing wrong here, and once they do leave he will reinforce the Veil.

He watched as they all split up, as if searching. Then likely they are aware, aware that he is the god of this world, of this perfect paradise, they are looking for him. No other world would ever have knowledge of any artifact here and would never need it, the only thing here of power was at the peak of Origin Hill, his mask, the only way to get into Origin Hall, to him in the Court. Origin Hill, that’s where Mimi was going, was at, the mountain was so dangerous yet she climbed with a determined glare towards the peak. She was there, she reached for his mask, touched it. She was here, in the hall, coming up the starlit stairs to the Court… there she was. Rising up to him, against her will. She is screaming and struggling but once in front of him she stops.

No more loneliness, Mimi is here. An old friend has come to him. He began to cackle and her expression was a mix of shock and fear. No more loneliness! Finally he had company! Finally he wouldn’t be alone! Never again would he be alone! He could keep her here forever! Never will he let her die, she was his, only his. Yes only his.

“You’re mine!~"


End file.
